


Will You Still Love Me (Even If I'm Dead?)

by Thewildwolf12345



Series: Just NCT Stuff [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Blood and Injury, Gun Violence, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Gore, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Platonic Relationships, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewildwolf12345/pseuds/Thewildwolf12345
Summary: The world has ended.Zombies have taken over, and there isn't a thing humans can do except try to survive.You are either human or zombie, there was no in between. Alive or dead, clean or infected, sane or flesh-eating monster.But what happens when the impossible happens?Jisung, just a normal teenager before the disease started, has become one of the enemy.......But not really.He can remember his past and has no appetite for human flesh.But he is dead, there is no question about that.What happens when he happens upon a group of humans who mistake him for being one of them?What about when the take him in and treat him like a brother?Can Jisung keep his secret a secret or will the group, and new found family, find out in the worst way possible?





	Will You Still Love Me (Even If I'm Dead?)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo, this happened...  
> I don't even know why I wrote this, like seriously. It just can into my mind and I was like "OOOHH, IMMA WRITE THAT!"  
> (And in the mean time, not work on any of my other stories ;-; )  
> Well, enjoy I guess?? XD
> 
> P.S. Feel free to comment about things I can improve on and stuff like that. Ok, I'm done now.
> 
> P.S.S. This first chapter is short because it's kind of the intro, but I promise the chapters will get longer! Ok, NOW I'm done (I swear)
> 
> -Thewildwolf12345

Chapter 1:

_ “Thoughts” _

“Talking”

It’s the end of the world, there is no question about it. The zombies had risen to the top of the food chain in a matter of months after starting to appear. After the epidemic started in Africa, the disease had slowly spread to the other countries around the world. The different countries had tried cutting off all ties with each other to stop the spread, but nothing seemed to help. It wasn’t long before there wasn’t someone infected in every town and city. Not everyone is infected though, there are a few amounts of humans left alive after the disease swept through the world. They have to constantly fight to survive in the harsh environment that were their homes. You were either human or zombie, there was no in between. Alive or dead, clean or infected, sane or flesh-eating monster. That is… until now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Jisung felt was the cold, stiff surface he was laying on. He latched onto that feeling, and desperately tried to crawl his way to consciousness. Slowly his soul seemed to leak back into his body as the feeling in his limbs started to come back. Jisung lay there for a while, not sure where he was, and why in the world is he laying down? Suddenly all the memories came rushing back. It was all red, all of it. One vision popped up under his closed eyelids. It showed a view of looking out a window onto a street filled with the undead, limping their way around. Smoke was filling the air and all Jisung felt in the moment was fear. Jisung’s eyes snapped open and he sat up, getting a bit dizzy from the change in altitude. He stumbled to his feet and a mirror caught his eye. He took a step towards it, but he stumbled. He caught himself on a dresser near him and rightened himself again. He felt something was off but couldn’t place his finger on it. He glanced down and started, staring at one of his feet. It was twisted at a weird angle, bent a way that he knew it wasn’t supposed to bend. He tried to move it and found that it didn’t like to rotate as much as his other foot could. He placed it on the ground and put his weight on it. To his surprise, there was no pain it was just a bit awkward to balance and walk on. He glanced up at the mirror and limped forward to be able to see himself more clearly. 

He stopped in front of the mirror and stared at the person that was supposed to be him. “That’s… Is that really… me?” He said to himself. His skin in the mirror seemed to be a bit paler than would be healthy, plus he had many scars over his exposed arms and smaller ones littered around his face and neck. He reached up to poke his face, and he breath caught in his throat. His eyes darted down to his left hand and felt his stomach flip. The majority of the ring finger on that hand was gone. Ripped right off, and all that was left was a stump. Blood slowly dripped from the stump, but definitely not as much as it should be bleeding. The thing that scared him though wasn’t so much how it looked, but more of how it felt.  _ “N-Nothing… I can’t feel any pain!” _ Jisung swallowed and dropped his hand to his side. 

_ “What… is happening?” _ he thought to himself as he glances back up to the mirror. Something caught his eye in the mirror and Jisung focused on it. It was a body. Jisung took a step away from the mirror, startled. He hesitantly turned around to see the body more clearly. 

It lay on its side with it’s back facing him, with dried blood coating almost every part of the body as well as on the ground around it. Jisung hesitated and then slowly started to walk towards it. When he reached it, he held out a hand and quickly grabbed the arm of the body to turned it on it’s back. The body flopped to the side, and the head turned in his direction. 

This time Jisung had to cover his mouth and quickly looked away as he tried not to vomit right there. Jisung recognized the person, of course, he did how could he forget. A memory flashed through his head: His mother stood there her arms open to Jisung, smiling. She was happy, and so was he, he could feel it. The memory vanished as soon as it had appeared and was replaced by another. This time it was his mother, but also not. She stood in the doorway of the very room Jisung was in, her jaw loose, showing off abnormally sharp teeth. Fresh blood dripped off her teeth and down her jaw until it dripped onto the floor. Her skin seemed to hang off her skeleton as she hobbled towards him, groaning and growling in a sort of inhuman way.

Jisung saw himself hold up a gun with shaking hands and aim it at the woman in front of him. He remembered a sharp pain in his side and had winced. The thing had taken the chance and lunged at him. A sharp bang shook him out of the memory and he blinked to find himself on the floor. 

He quickly moved away from the body of his mother and stood. He remembered the pain in the latest memory and glanced down at his side. His shirt was ripped and torn and almost soaked through with what he assumed to be blood. He grabbed the edge of his shirt with a shaking hand and lifted it up. What was there almost made him want to throw up. There was some kind of bit mark in his skin, angry and red. The skin around the bite was green, purple, and yellow, almost as if it was infected. 

Jisung dropped his shirt, not wanting to look at it any further. He limped to the door of the room and left the room without a glance back. He silently walked through the house that he slowly remembered was where he and his family had lived. Jisung reached the front door in no time and reached for the handle. When his hand touched the cold metal, he hesitated before opening it. 

Jisung took one step out and his breath caught in his throat. The scenery he was staring at seemed normal, just the things walking around the scenery definitely were not. As he looked up and down the street, all he could see were zombies after zombies. Jisung felt a wave of dizziness overtake his senses, and he took a step back to lean against the outside wall of the house he used to call home. 

_ “This… this is really happening, isn’t it…” _ He thought. He closed his eyes and set his head against the wall.  _ “The world… is gone…” _


End file.
